This invention concerns a pump for pumping and mixing of liquids containing suspensions such as waste water, floating manure, water mixed with sand and minerals etc.
When pumping liquids of that sort it is often necessary to disperse the solid bodies in the liquid in a mixing phase prior to the pumping. This can be obtained by help of a separate mixer or by letting the pump bring the liquid back at a high speed. Sometimes the nozzle is mounted directly on the pump outlet, in other cases on a flap valve arranged on the pump housing. Such a solution is shown in the Swedish Pat. No. 7308851-0.
To use the same machine for pumping as well as mixing has of course an economic advantage, but there are certain drawbacks. The design will be more complex and in addition certain hydrodynamic compromises must be accepted as the pumping must take place through a pressure pipe, while the pump, during the mixing phase, lacks that pipe.